The present invention relates to a child proof toaster with touch pad controls and more particularly pertains to preventing unwanted access while allowing for selective operation for particular items to be toasted.
The use of electric toaster devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, electric toaster devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of toasting food items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,929 to Houser discloses a toaster with a visual indicator providing illumination when in use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,980 to McClean discloses a toaster with a closure incorporated, constructed of mesh for prevention of fires. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,173 to Hahnewald discloses a bread toaster which prevents operation when the crumb tray is not inserted.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a child proof toaster with touch pad controls for preventing unwanted access while allowing for selective operation for particular items to be toasted.
In this respect, the child proof toaster with touch pad controls according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing unwanted access while allowing for selective operation for particular items to be toasted.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved child proof toaster with touch pad controls which can be used for preventing unwanted access while allowing for selective operation for particular items to be toasted. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.